


Come Here Often? colored version

by dephigravity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Come Shot, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art, color study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: Jared's out of town but let's Jensen come out to play, but with one condition. [Now in fabulous technicolor!]





	

**Author's Note:**

> reblog on [tumblr](http://diabolicalgrin.tumblr.com/post/150863992603/come-here-often-colored-version)


End file.
